The Detication
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kris is ready to take his next step in being 'out' to the public but his producer won't allow it, Adam helps him out. Kris thanks his boyfriend by doing something sweet for him. cute/fluff


"What the hell is with you today? You're acting all pissy!" Adam sighed, plopping himself on the sofa next to his pouting boyfriend sitting in the corner of the couch, knees up to his chest with his arms crossed and staring a hole through the den wall.

"I'm really irritated…I just…nothing works out the way I want it to," Kris said dryly while avoided eye contact.

"Well…tell me what happened, baby," Adam scooted closer before reaching over to rub Kris' left knee through his jeans.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, I can't tell you," Kris' eyes shifted to the floor then back at the space in the wall he was intently focusing on.

"Well, if the surprised isn't going to happen, then it won't matter if you tell me will it?" Adam joked, letting out an airy giggle.

Kris turned his head to come back toward Adam, but his eyes remained down as he lifted his own hand to place it atop his boyfriend's freckled one continuing to caress his denim-clad knee.

"My album producer...he um…he…he won't let me put a song on the album that I wrote…that I wrote for you," he said cautiously.

Kris, finally, looked up at Adam to see the beautiful stormy blue ocean of eyes that belonged to his lover begin to water, just slightly.

"You…you wrote a song for me and you want to put it your album?" Adam asked in a voice not much higher than a whisper.

"Yeah," Kris looked into Adam's eyes as he told the truth while lightly running his thumb across his boyfriend's hand still laying on top of his knee.

"Kris…I…I don't know what to say," but his eyes said it all, he looked at Kris with such adoration as his eyes developed tears inside the bowl of his lower lids, but none of the tears had rolled…yet.

"It has the word 'he' in it, where it should say 'she'…I um…I'm ready, Adam, I want to put this out there, but my producer won't allow it." Kris looked down again as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm out, I mean…but he says that it would be smart to play straight…get more fans, keep the ones I have…I…I don't give a shit about that…I…I…" he trailed off.

The first small sniffle Kris released, Adam pulled his boyfriend forward and into his arms holding him tight up against his chest. Kris squeezed Adam tight as if his boyfriend were a security blanket he desperately needed and he was a kindergartener on his first day.

"Shhh…I think you need a new producer, baby, he has no right to treat you like that, I'm serious," Adam whispered into Kris' ear as he rubbed slow sure strokes up and down his boyfriend's quivering back.

"I need this song on my album, I need it…" he buried his face in his boyfriend's neck and Adam felt the wetness of tears there, he winced with emotion himself seeing Kris so broken open. "I just…I'm ready, it's not fair, it's not his decision."

"You're right, it's not his decision, it's your album, your career, your love…not his, your choice," Adam soothed his boyfriend. "You need to demand it be on the album and don't take no for an answer, either that or fire him, we can share producers, mine will treat you good."

"Thank you," Kris whispered before leaning back just enough to kiss Adam on his lips in a long peck.

"Of course," Adam replied lightly against his boyfriend's lips before leaning in to kiss again. "I can't wait to hear this song."

Five months later, Kris Allen's second album became available in the United States. Fans logged on to iTunes to download their digital copies, they also waited in lines to purchase a hard copy of the album that was very much anticipated. The album got nothing but amazing reviews from the incredible lyrics and power of the songs and the meanings behind them.

Adam was working in the studio that summer day when a copy of his boyfriend's album was delivered there for him. The second Adam was approved for a break, he went right to the CD lying on the office desk. He picked it up excitedly and took off to somewhere he could be alone ; there was a sticky note on it that read - in Kris' handwriting – "Listen to, 'Soul' and then read the back of the case…in that order ;)"

Quickly, Adam tore open the case and popped it into a portable CD player he had borrowed and began the song.

Once it was finished, Adam's face was a mixture of tears and smiles. _I am so proud of him._

Adam's phone vibrated in his pocket, as he retrieved it he saw that it was a text from Kris.

_-Did you listen to it?_

_-I love you._

_-I love you too. What did you think?_

_-It was amazing, I am so proud of you_

_- I wouldn't have been able to do it without you_

_-I'm_ _lucky to have you, you know that? You spoil me._

_-I'll spoil you tonight ;)_

_-lol, looking forward to it_

_-Did you read the back of the case yet?_

_-No not yet, reading now_

Adam picked up the CD case and turned it around to see all the titles of the songs, but right underneath was a paragraph written on the back of the album. It read:

"_This album is dedicated to someone very special to me. Someone who has been there through everything and helped me become what I always was. I thank him from the bottom of my heart and I hope he is reading this and smiling the biggest smile, because he is everything to me. He is the most beautiful, kind hearted and loving man I have ever known and he holds the key to my heart. I love you, Adam." _

Adam's eyes filled with tears as he covered his mouth and began to cry.

"Hey," Adam heard a voice behind him, he turned to see Kris standing there looking at him like he was the last person he ever wanted to look at for the rest of his life.

"Kris…" Adam held up the CD, tears in his eyes and slowly dripping down his freckled face.

Kris stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, he looked up at his lover. "Now everyone knows just how much you mean to me," he whispered.

Adam cupped Kris' cheek in his hand and caressed the skin lightly, "You're so brave," he whispered before leaning down and joining their mouths together in a slow moving, yet extremely passionate kiss.

"You helped me become that. I love you," Kris whispered against his boyfriend's quivering lips.

Less than a month later, Kris' newest single off his new album 'Soul' went double-platinum. The song that said 'he' instead of 'she', and the world was in love with it.


End file.
